1. Field
The present disclosure relates to attempting to maintain and/or repair the embedded software components of a computer and, more specifically, to attempting to maintain and/or repair the embedded software components of a server utilizing a service processor.
2. Background Information
Computers in general, and server platforms specifically, often include many embedded, field-upgradeable, software components, such as, for example Basic Input Output System (BIOS) firmware, server management firmware, sensor data records, embedded web pages, etc. These components are often stored within a flash memory; however, storage within another form of memory is possible.
Often these embedded software modules need to be upgraded or otherwise altered throughout the computer's product life-cycle. This occurs more frequently when the computer is a server. The alterations in the embedded software may occur for reasons such as, for example, to resolve defects or to integrate additional functionality.
Traditionally, the process of updating the embedded software included in the platform is initiated by the system administrator. The administrator identifies that an update is available often by either contacting technical support, searching the web, receiving an email message, etc. In some cases, an agent resident in the operating system, such as, for example, Windows Update, may be used to automate the process of identifying that a software update is available.
Once the availability of the update has been identified, the administrator may choose “how” and “when” to apply the update to the computer platform. In the case of an operating system agent, such as, for example, Windows Update, this process may be automated by setting a policy to automatically download and apply the update. However, Windows Update is designed primarily to update non-embedded software that executes within the operating system.
Unfortunately, the updating of the embedded software often includes either a manual process, such as, the intervention of a system administrator, is operating system dependent, such as, Windows Update, or does not address the updating of embedded software, such as, Windows Update. A technique is needed therefore, to address at least these issues.